


Truth or... Date?

by EspadaIV



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, For old friends, Kissing, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Ship from an RPG, Snogging, Still in Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspadaIV/pseuds/EspadaIV
Summary: Ernie Macmillan gets a dare. Millicent Bulstrode gets a dare. There's a lot of confusion but they end up snogging.





	Truth or... Date?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. IN SHORT, I don't own, don't sue.
> 
> I finally recovered my HP fics from my HDD that died years ago. Posted on LJ long time ago. So there was this RPG where I was the mod and it was freaking epic. It was like, two years long? IDK. Well, one of my favorite HP ships came from this RPG. 
> 
> Ernie Macmillan/Millicent Bulstrode. 
> 
> A crack pairing, right? Oh man, is it a crack pairing but I was obsessed with this ship from 2004 to 2008. This thing was my life. So, this fic was writing for the betas I had on LJ. I barely talk to either of them anymore, it makes me sad.

Ernie walked down the steps to the Slytherin girl's dorm unsteadily. Oh, why oh why did Ron have to throw her name out? He would have declared his love to any girl except her, no sweat. He stopped outside the Dorm door and rapped on it softly. He heard a few giggles but at last "Come in" was issued, and he opened the door and stepped into the room.

 

Millicent, Pansy, and others of what was deemed the 'Harem' were sitting around in their pajamas and talking about boys. Pansy had promptly asked when Millicent blushed at the mention of the activity if she ever kissed anyone. When Millicent had responded that she had indeed snogged someone else, Pansy stated that Blaise didn't count. She had merely stuck her tongue out at the pug-nosed girl and continued to nibble on a Chocolate Frog.

 

Pansy decided to see if Millicent's claim was correct and dared the girl to kiss the next person who knocked on the door. Being a Slytherin, Millicent took the dare with her head held high. Minutes later, a knock came, and everyone in the room giggled. Pansy indicated that it should be Millicent who would be standing in the path of the door for her dare.

 

Again another round of giggles was issued when the door opened to reveal a blonde boy. Millicent turned around with her hands on her hips and glared at Pansy. "You've got to be joking."

 

Ernie stared at the person right in front of him before blushing and tilting his head to address the rest of the room. "Um, hi everyone, I don't want to crash your little gathering here. I'll only be a few minutes - I've got something I would like to er, say," he stated and turned back to Millicent.

 

There were more giggles, and Millicent wished fervently that the mere action was illegal for young girls to perform. She straightened her posture and stared at the boy. "Well? Go on then," she quipped. "You're letting a draft in."

 

Ernie closed the door behind him. "Oh, are you going somewhere...?" He ran a hand through his hair nervously, "Course you look like you're on your way out, and I don't want to hold you up, perhaps I can tell you later..." he bit his lip, hearing the many hundreds of chants of 'chicken, chicken, chicken' ringing in his head along with the mandatory clucking noises.

 

"I think you're great," he suddenly blurted out and hoped that she didn't hear probably.

 

Millicent gasped and let her mouth fall open. The action was mimicked by her friends but only after a few seconds passed they were laughing. Pansy was kind enough to remind Millicent of her own dare. "Go on, Millicent. I believe you have a task to do."

 

Shaking her head to somewhat regain her composure, Millicent grabbed the front of Ernie's shirt and opened the door. She dragged the boy out into the hallway. "I'm supposed to snog you," she said, clearly unimpressed.

 

Ernie's own mouth fell open. For a moment the declaration that he had made stopped repeating itself in his head. "What? Why?"

 

"Does it matter?" Millicent replied. "Look the faster I kiss you the faster you can get back to--wait, what are you doing in the Slytherin dorms?"

 

"Of course it matters," Ernie replied vehemently, "You can't just go up and snog people for no good reason. I came down here to talk to you."

 

The Slytherin girl sighed and tightened her grip on Ernie's shirt and pulled him closer. "I have my reasons, and I don't need to inform you of them." Millicent paused for a moment to consider the rest of his statement. "Why would you want to talk to me?"

 

"Well, I was going to tell you that-" He said and paused abruptly, feeling a little light-headed at her nearness, "Actually, I've already told you what I wanted to say. I mean, I would have prepared something more, but it was a kind of 'spur-of-the-moment' thing so..." He trailed off again, and tried to avoid her gaze and look down at the floor, but her chest was in the way, so he thought her face was probably a better option and directed his eyes upwards again.

 

Millicent was gazing at him with an eyebrow raised. "So you just came down here on your own terms to profess that I'm great? Oh, where is Blaise? I need to tell him this."

 

"Blaise is- I don't know where he is," Ernie said hastily. "I also wanted to profess that I like you, I like you a lot, more than I like anyone else, but I kind of got sidetracked."

 

"Right, I'm supposed to believe that. Can we just get on with snogging business? I'd like to get back to my friends," Millicent replied.

 

Ernie looked glum. "Why? Is it so impossible to believe that someone finds you attractive?" He muttered.

 

"Yes," Pansy interjected. "Now get on with it!"

 

Millicent turned her head to see her friends crowded around the door. "Fine." She pulled the boy closer and placed her lips on Ernie's before pulling back.

 

"Not much of a snog," Ernie murmured with a slight lip quirk. He had been too incensed at Pansy's words to notice her lips on his, at least, not notice enough to remember the moment for as long as he still wished to. "I can't believe your own friends don't think that you could be hot," he leaned forward and whispered into her ear quickly.

 

Millicent blushed and took Ernie's hand into her own. "If you'd like we can go find an empty broom cupboard where I can show you what a snog is?"

 

Ernie had the habit of imagining conversations with Millicent in his head, all starting with his declaration of love and progressing in various verbal directions from there, but nothing his dream version of Millicent had said ever sounded as promising as what the real Millicent had just offered. "But...but what about your friends?" He asked with a big smile, having not been able to keep the grin from breaking out. He brought his free hand up and placed his palm against her side lightly.

 

Pansy was so miffed that someone else was getting the attention that she pushed Daphne and Tracy out the way and told them to shut the door. It made Millicent smile. "I don't think they'll mind."

 

Feeling a bit more confident, Ernie leaned forward and kissed the corner of her mouth sweetly. "She's probably just a little irked that someone has discovered how lovely you are," he murmured against her cheek, "Perhaps she was hoping no one would notice."

 

Millicent smiled and blushed more. "You're embarrassing me, and I'm glad it was you that came to the door and not Goyle. I would've detested kissing them. I don't like him."

 

He straightened up, and his smile vanished. "Oh, so you would have kissed anyone. Oh...I see now."

 

"No, you silly boy. I fancy you... a bit. I just can't tell anyone, and the only one who knows is, well, Blaise," Millicent shrugged.

 

"Blaise knows, and he didn't tell me?" Ernie shouted, momentarily outraged. He soon remembered where he was and that there was a good chance that other people might be listening in (you never knew) and dropped his voice again. "Do...d'you want to go - me and you - sort of, together?" He asked hopefully. "Because I fancy you...a lot, actually."

 

Millicent smiled and gave a small nod. "Blaise kinda knows. I hinted the boy was in Hufflepuff. And We could, you know, because of the same reason."

 

"Great," Ernie grinned, "I'd usually say we ought to shake on it, but I think this calls for a more intimate celebration," he said and leaned in, showing Millicent that he already knew what a snog was.


End file.
